Chapter 2 Oh no! We're caught!
by xBurntWings
Summary: YAOI Fanfiction. Rated M. Here is chapter 2, guys! Sorry it took so long! I promise this will never happen again - i'll update chapter 3 soon by October! :D


**Chapter 2 – **_**Oh no! We're caught!**_

_Tadase turned off his computer, frowning. Why had Ikuto logged off so suddenly? Tadase was upset, and walked over to his bed, laying down on it. He sighed deeply. _

_Suddenly, the doorbell rung. Tadase stood up, rushing over to the door. Everyone was on vacation – so who could that be?.._

_Opening it, he felt his face redden._

**Ikuto**: Yo.

**Tadase**: I-Ikuto! What are you doing here?!  
_Ikuto lead himself in, his hair soaking wet. It must have been raining while he was walking over to his house..._ _Ikuto looked down at Tadase and grinned. He pushed him to the wall, placing both hands next to Tadase's head. No escape._

**Ikuto**: What? Is this 'ol cat not allowed to come here anymore? Hm?  
_Tadase's blushed deeper. He could sense that Ikuto didn't come by just to say 'hi.' _**Tadase**: u-um...n-no, that's not it, but-**Ikuto:** But…?  
**Tadase**: u-uh, I mean, why are you here?

_Ikuto shrugged, still at his same position._

**Ikuto:** I just wanted; _he leaned closer_, to see my little king.

**Tadase**: y-you're too close, Ikuto…  
_Tadase felt weak. He couldn't move – he didn't want to move._

**Ikuto**: Am I? Or is it that you're the one too close to me…it's all your fault im like this, Tadase...All your fault...

_Ikuto whispered, leaning in even closer. He placed his lips on Tadase, just leaving them there. Closing his eyes, he started to move them against Tadase's lips, slipping in his tongue._

**Tadase**: nnn~!

_Ikuto continued with his passionate kiss, sliding his hands under poor Tadase's shirt, lifting it up as he went. Tadase's nipples we're already hardened, and Ikuto smirked, ending the kiss. He licked down until he was sucking off his little king's nipples. Tadase gasped, breathing hard._

**Tadase**: ah..I-Ikuto...Stop..

_Tadase felt a bulge in his pants beginning. Ikuto looked up at Tadase, leaning up, giving him another heated kiss. When he stopped, drool was left next to Tadase's mouth.  
_

**Ikuto**: You're so adorable, Tadase...  
_Ikuto whispered, sliding his hands down Tadase's chest, about to go in his pants._

_The door bell rang._

_Both their heads snapped up, looking at the door. _

**Ikuto**: tsk...dammit.

_Tadase blinked, running over to the door. He looked through the little hole, and turned around to Ikuto. _

**Tadase**: I-it's the lady my parents hired...

_Ikuto cursed under his breath, disappointed. He grabbed Tadase's wrist, running to Tadase's room. Shutting the door behind him, he looked around, walking over to the dresser. Opening it, he threw a random shirt at him._

**Ikuto:** Put that on.

_He then rushed over to him, running his hand over Tadase's mouth, wiping off the drool. _

**Tadase: **T-thanks... _He said, as he put the shirt on._  
_The doorbell rang again in an impatient way._

**Ikuto:** I'll see you later. _He said, brushing his lips over Tadase's._

**Tadase:** B-bye...

_Tadase's blushed. Ikuto walked out through the sliding door to the outside of Tadase's bedroom. He climbed up a fence, and there was no sight of him from then on._

_Tadase blinked, and rushed over to the front door, opening it. _

**Tadase:** I'm sorry to keep you waiting – I was in the bathroom.

_The woman entered, looking around. She nodded, sending Tadase to his room._

_Tadase sighed with relief, closing his door._

_The woman walked around the house, ready to clean. She thought for a while, though. She had just seen a tall, blue-haired boy in this house a minute ago with Tadase. She grabbed the phone, dialing a number. _

**FanGirl**_: -_Growl- WHY DID YOU END IT LIKE THAT!? O_e?! They we're about to do it! JESUS!_  
_**Me**_: _O_O…Uh...I thought that if I ended this chapter this way, the story would be even more interesting in the chapters to come..

**FanGirl**_: _UGH! YOU IDIOT! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!o_e

**Me**_: ._.''_…So uh..-looks at the reader- How did you like it, though? Think it's more interesting this way, or should I have just ended this whole story with them doing it in the second chapter [Which would mean there would be no more chapters to come]?  
_FanGirl: -growling --_-…_

**Me**_: _Hehe^^''...runs away- DX

_Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed reading this one. Sorry it took me SO long to come up with Chapter 2 – summer was SUPER busy for me, and now that school has started, I'll be even MORE busy. Got lots of stuff to do, but I really couldn't leave you guys with just chapter 1! Gosh, I'd be a big jerk if I did that _O_O._ By the way, I appreciate all the reviews you guys left me for chapter 1! Golly, that made me happy. :D So yeah – don't forget for all you Shugo Chara fans, Chapter 44 came out today from the manga! Go check it out!_

_Also, remember to add me on _**YOUTUB**_E, please! My account name is _**LadyLuna131**

_I appreciate all those who do add me, because I enjoy talking to my fellow Ikuto/Tadase fans, hehe! _

_Well, until then!  
-Elle-_

**xx**


End file.
